


far from home, far from help

by hornywasp69 (oceanlover)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Squirting, Tieflings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Wet & Messy, only mentioned once, should be a tag already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlover/pseuds/hornywasp69
Summary: Esme is a human knight, a solitary alpha. She has been charged with the protection of one Frilla, a tiefling noblewoman.It's decent coin and easy work, if only Frilla wasn't so annoying. But Esme reckons she can find ways to improve her attitude, especially when Frilla starts presenting as an omega.-be warned, this shit nasty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	far from home, far from help

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this in one sitting, didn't beta at all because who am i gonna show this mess to???
> 
> this is VERY noncon, its only gonna get slightly more dubcon if i decide to write more(dont hold me to that) so i cant recomend this if you're not into that, do take care of yourself
> 
> rape should only exist in our fantasies, the real thing isn't comparable to the fantasies we have
> 
> if you have these kinds of urges i advise drinking a gallon of acid, might help. or seek mental help, i dont fucking care

After two weeks on the road, Esme had already filled her mind with fantasies of debauchery. After two weeks on the road with her charge, Frilla it truly was a wonder how Esme hadn't stuffed a cloth in the demonette's mouth already. All that came out of the nobleman's daughter were whines, complaints, snide comments and sneers.  
Esme had put up with this escort at first, the coin as very good and if she played her cards right, she wouldnt have to use her sword at all.   
Frilla was the heiress of a mining mogul, pampered and privileged from birth and it showed in her detestable personality. As pessimistic and negative as she was beautiful, Frilla should count her lucky stars, wouldn't be many more of them now. Esme probably could have made it through this trial of patience and propriety, if Frilla hadn't started presenting a week into their travels.  
Frilla's father had hired Esme to escort his daughter out of their come, urgently and discreetly to spare her should the raging civil war turn on them, so Esme had found them a covert cabin far in the southern mountains, overlooking the lush and peaceful valley there. That peace was already tainted with Frilla's whinging, Esme lamented. Frilla's father had paid generously but had neglected to mention that his daughter was an omega and Esme had not assumed her to be by sheer force of her presence. Annoying as she was, Frilla had a commanding air about her and drew attention with ease and on her good days, a joy to be around if not for her mood swings.  
At the end of it, it was Esme's failing to not ask of it. She was an alpha, it was on her. A combination of the urgency of the whole situation and Esme's own internalized shame prevented that this time. Women shouldn't be alpha's, she had always heard, it's just not proper, it's not their place. As if Esme had any control over it. That reasoning wasn't enough to counter Esmes anxieties about it and she mostly tried to keep it a secret. Although she knew it was hopeless, with her size and strength.  
Perhaps it was this that factored into Esmes plan for Frilla, once they would arrive at their hideaway. A desire to refute this poisonous narrative with an equally poisonous action, and who better to bare the brunt of that action than a silk and gold laced heiress, a veritable princess in all but blood. But Esme was also driven by her biology as an alpha.  
To be stuck with such a handsome and fertile woman, now presenting as prime breeding stock, her sweet scented pheromones setting Esme's every nerve on fire. The knight had fought in wars easier than resisting the urge to ravage the red skinned temptress. The fact that Frilla either was pretending none of it was happening or she truly didn't know made her all the more enticing to pin down.   
Esme had considered that. That her father hadn't hid his daughter's status at all. He simply hadn't known, just as Frilla hadn't, even as she was entering her heat.  
Frilla was Esme's perfect fantasy...  
A voluptuous, haughty woman who had never had the pleasure and pain of a real alpha. Naive and inexperienced but not a child. Esme loathed the tendencies of many alphas, plurality of them males, to prey upon the early bloomers, immature teens and kids.  
Esme had no interests there. She needed a woman, not a babe without a single hair on her.  
The nature of their society had made it hard for her to find such a treasure. Before it was thrust into her arms, a sack of coin and an idyllic cabin in surplus.

It was easy to let Frilla's grating contempt of the whole affair spur Esme from fantasy, into action. The knight had already made up her mind to punish the tiefling. What a fight it was to hold her needs back until they arrived. Esme held her hands back but not her eyes. Frilla may not have known why Esme's gaze made her feel so hot and tingly and confused, but there was no ignoring those effects.  
She used every chance to eye Frilla's gorgeous form, knowing that she had not missed it. Esme reveled in how it made Frilla squirm and huff, her dusky red skin growing even darker around her face and chest.  
Frilla was short, the top of her beige, curving horns could reach Esme's shoulders. Her ample curves filled out her masterfully tailored dresses perfectly. Though Frilla did not dress scantily, she easily drew eyes with those wide hips and breedable rear. Her chest was not as big in comparison, small in fact for a woman of her size. That didn't matter to the knight, she would make sure they would grow fat with milk soon enough. Esme had to be careful to contain such thoughts. She only really had the nights to momentarily part with her charge and beat on off, just to release some of the pressure. She had to wait just a bit longer to grab Frilla by the horns and bury herself in that fat ass.

Two weeks now and it was almost impossible. Frilla was all but in her heat now, always complaining of the warmth and trying not to squirm atop her horse. Esme could smell Frilla's wetness from where she sat on her own horse. Holding on was all she could do when they broke through the treeline and in front of them stood the lone, wood cabin.

"Ah, we're here..." Esme gasped. She had created such a complex fantasy in her head that all took place in that house, just seeing it almost made her hard.  
"Oh stars, you jest. Esme, this cannot be it!" Frilla chirped, quick on the complaining as always.  
"It's perfect." Esme muttered, hurrying her steed towards the house.  
Frilla balked and had begun some tirade on how awful everything was for her but Esme was well accustomed to tuning it all out by now. She made quick work of stabling their horses and taking their belongings inside. She may have been too eager at this, working up quite the sweat in her armor. It didn't ever smell fresh these days, she had to be ready to fight at any point on the road. Of which they had been very lucky to avoid, only a few quick scuffles with some handsy robbers that needed no bloodshed.

"Esme you're ignoring me again." Frilla said, tapping her knight on the shoulder. Esme was jolted out of her excitement, turning to face Frilla, who was pouting her big, plump lips.  
"Pardon me, my lady." Esme shrugged with a smile. The simple action surprised Frilla. The heiress wasn't used to seeing her knight smile. Seeing the usually quiet and stoic human in such a light mood, with such a handsome smile. Frilla couldn't understand why it made the room so hot suddenly. Especially when Esme dropped the last bag on the floor and lifted her arms high to stretch with a satisfied groan. Frilla had made plenty of comments about Esme's lack of hygiene, the stench of her sweat always so noticeable to Frilla, even from far away. But this time it was so potent that it made Frilla light headed. It was as if Esme's scent invaded her very being and filled her mind. She couldn't think for a moment, goosebumps prickling her skin all over.  
Esme grinned, it was hard to miss that reaction to her musk and for a moment, Frilla was turned into a slack jawed, mindless omega, high on her alpha's pheromones.  
Only a moment now but Esme would make sure that it would be Frilla's every waking moment.  
The knight sighed, touching her thumb to Frilla's dusky lips. That seemed to bring the tiefling back to the moment and she jerked back, a blush creeping across her cheeks and pointed ears.  
"W-what was that?" She stammered, visibly flustered.   
"Just a taste, my lady." Esme licked her lips. She never took her eyes off the omega as she began to unlatch her armor pieces, letting them fall to the wooden floor. Frilla hadn't the faintest idea what was happening. Why was Esme behaving so strangely and why was she so damned hot all over? Frilla was already short of breath and her loins were throbbing with heat at this point. Like a battering ram it hit Frilla. She wasn't uneducated. She knew what this was now. Deep down she realized that she must be an omega, in her first heat. Standing in front of her was an alpha, in a rut triggered by said heat.  
Now while Frilla subconsciously understood all that, connecting the pieces, the seriousness of the situation made it difficult for rationale to breach through that thick wall of denial she had made herself. Not that it mattered much to Esme. She would get what was hers.

Frilla twitched with the sound of each padded metal armor hitting the floor. Esme was only in sweat stained undershirt and wool trousers now. She had even taken her boots off, for the first time in a few days, making her musk now overwhelming. Frilla's wide, green eyes wandered down the tall, imposing wall of her knight, her mind blanking when she saw hard nipples right through the linen and then bulging outline of Esme's womanhood. The omega tried desperately to get some words out but she could only stammer out hesitations.

Esme didn't need words as she slowly advanced on Frilla. The tiefling instinctively backed away from her until she was against the wall, a little squeak escaping her. Esme tied her frizzy red hair into a bun. The knight had left mere inches between the two of them, her exposed armpits leaving Frilla no escape from her alpha pheromones. Frilla's chest rose and fell rapidly with her nervous breathing. Esme lowered her strong arms to pin them on either side of the omega. She leaned in so very close to inhale a lungful of Frilla's scent, her nose almost touching the tiefling's neck.   
Esme shuddered and a small moan escaped her, right by Frilla's ear.  
Frilla felt sick suddenly and it spurred her. She shoved Esme away, catching the knight by surprise enough to push her back and without thinking, Frilla struck Esme across the cheek with an open palm. Frilla was trembling, on the verge of tears.  
"If this is your idea of amusement, you are sick! My father will hear of this, don't think for a sec-" Was all Frilla got out in a high pitched, quivering warning before Esme repaid her strike with a powerful backhand. The difference in strength between the two need not be measured. Frilla nearly spun a while circle with the force of the slap and before she had any moment to collect herself, Esme was pinning her against the wall from behind.  
The tiefling yelped and tried bucking the knight off but now that Esme had all her bearings and her mind set on one thing, Frilla had no hope of fighting the human. In a futile panic, Frilla beat her arms against Esme but was only rewarded with having them restrained at her back.

"I'll tell your father all about our time together, princess, what a pervert your are." Esme purred, pressing her muscled body tight against the soft omega. She couldn't hope to repress the groan when her erected rubbed against Frilla's ass. The mere friction of grinning against the smaller woman had her cock leaking precum, feeling the heat of Frilla's skin even through both their garments. Frilla whined at the predatory sound of it, the horrifying feeling of Esme's eager womanhood, hard and thick against her body, ready to ruin her. The tears brimming now easily slid down her flushed cheeks, dealing a final blow to her makeup and leaving black streaks.  
"S-stop, get off me you fiend!" Frilla finally managed to squawk out through her hiccups.  
"I don't mind you fighting me, my sweet. But I think you ought to save your stamina. I have so many plans for you." Esme whispered and nipped on Frilla's earlobe, pulling on the piercing. Wanting more, the knight set her mouth on Frilla's neck, suckling and nipping. By the time the alpha would be done, Frilla would have no chance of covering up the marks Esme intended to bestow on her soon to be broodmare.  
"I've had two weeks to think about all the things I wanted to do with you." Esme continued, her voice heavy and low. Frilla shook her head angrily, trying her utter best to keep from openly sobbing in horror.

She came so close to breaking when Esme reached a hand around her, gliding over her tummy and up towards her chest. Frilla felt betrayed when, even through her thick dress, sparks of pleasure rippled through her as Esme pressed over her nipple. Frilla jerked her hands but Esme held both easily in one of her own. Esme pulled on one of the silk ribbons that held the neckline in place, untying the bow and then yanking the ribbon out.  
Frilla tried to use the moment the Esme tried to tie her hands to escape but she couldn't believe how quick the knight was with her hands. It was over in a second or two. Frilla's arms were bound securely and she wondered if Esme had been in this situation often enough to be so quick with it. She hadn't much time to ponder that as Esme's hand were back on her.

"Mmm, it is such a lovely dress, truly a shame." Esme mused smugly before with one relentless tug, she tore the neckline open and exposed Frilla's tits. The tiefling shrieked and jerked her head back, but Esme had been ready, just barely getting her head out of the way of those horns. In kind, she "gently" slammed Frilla against the wall. Not viciously, just as a warning. But perhaps her excitement was clouding her strength, as Frilla nearly lost her footing. Esme made sure she wasn't going anywhere however.

"Sorry princess, I said I don't mind you struggling but I should warn you, I'll always repay you in kind." Esme said simply, rolling her hips again, just to emphasize Frilla's situation.  
Frilla was crying. Her makeup utterly ruined now. Adrenaline was surging through her and she wanted to throw up. All the horror was made so much worse when her captor reached for her chest again and she could feel Esme's big, calloused hands squeeze her breasts hard. It felt good. It was a nightmare, an assault. Frilla was sobbing quietly but when a moan broke through those cries as Esme pinched her dusky nipples, it felt exponentially worse.   
Through the haze of the trauma, Frilla knew she was wet, she knew it was because of what Esme was doing to her and she hated it. She hated how badly she wanted more of it. Frilla would rather be dead then ever vocalizing it. Why was it so hard to hold back then...

Esme was huffing right against Frilla's pointed ear. She tugged on the tiefling's nips again, rolling them between her thumb and index finger, wanting to hear another one of those moans again. sure enough, Esme was rewarded. Frilla moaned again, it was a deep sultry sound and the omega seemed to really surprise herself to have made such a noise.

"How can you say you don't want this, making noises like that?" Esme purred, methodically squeezing and pinching Frilla's breasts.  
"I don't want this!" Frilla was quick to shoot back but her point was diminished when she threw her head back with a whine high in her throat. Esme relentlessly traced Frilla's nips in firm, circular motions. She was so sensitive now, it was maddening.  
"I've only known whores to make sounds like that..." Esme grinned and Frilla shook her head hard again, squirming in the alpha's embrace.  
"You'll be my whore soon, Frilla." Esme breathed, her touches becoming rougher as she pulled and tugged on Frilla's burning chest.  
"Nooo...." Frilla begged, desperate to get away from that touch that was becoming too much.  
"You will. I'll make sure of that, my sweet." Esme promised. The knight could tell that Frilla was close now. Only the first of countless. Esme shifted, each hand going in the opposite direction now. She grasped the tearful tiefling's chin to angle her into a forceful kiss.   
Frilla had no chance to react before Esme had her tongue against her own. Esme was ready for her thrashing and held on tight as she claimed the smaller woman's mouth in the short time before Frilla tried to bite down. Instead, Esme gripped Frilla's throat, not squeezing tight enough to impede her breath utterly, but enough to make her go stock still. 

Frilla was beginning to hyperventilate when she felt Esme's other hand slide down her curves, down her thigh. In no rush, Esme started to pull up Frilla's long dress so she could slip under the edge. Simply enjoying herself, Esme made sure to mark the other side of Frilla's neck with her love bites and hickies, rubbing and massaging Frilla's soft thigh until the tiefling was breathing just a little slower, aided by Esme's tightening grip on her neck.  
Esme delighted at how her prey froze entirely when she dipped her hand into her undergarments, thick fingers gliding between Frilla's silky folds.  
"My, aren't we excited." Esme teased, firmly sliding her fingers along Frilla's drenched cunt.  
"M'not..." Frilla manged to whimper through her huffs and puffs and shaking breaths.  
"You are. All wet and eager for my cock to spread you open." Esme purred, pushing a finger carefully into Frilla. The tiefling struggled then.  
"No, stop! You can't!" She pleaded  
"There's nothing I can't do with you, my pet. Best accept that." Esme said calmly. Her breath hitched suddenly and Frilla knew why. Esme slowly pulled her finger back, still rubbing her.  
"Didn't take you for a virgin, Frilla." Esme said, the smile audible even if Frilla couldn't see her face with her eyes screwed shut.  
"Don't.." Frilla hissed.  
"It makes me so happy to be your first." Esme said sweetly, her two fingers flicking over Frilla's clit. The tiefling jolted.  
"Stop that!" Frilla shook. Esme tightened her grip again, making it hard for Frilla to draw breath, something she desperately needed as Esme abused her clit with vigor. The tiefling's entire body trembled as the sensations took control. She tried to scream but it barely made it out of her as her face turned an even darker shade of red. Esme wasn't going to stop until she made Frilla cum, mercilessly jilling her off. Frilla couldn't hold onto any though as overwhelming, spasm inducing pleasure and panic ran across her body over and over again, the fire in her belly roaring and growing with each second.   
"That's it baby, cum for me." Esme growled, biting down hard on Frilla's shoulder, dry humping her prey like an animal.  
As if issued a command, Frilla climaxed just as Esme ordered. That building fire suddenly burst, sending every nerve ending into overload. Frilla didn't even make a sound beyond a choked gurgle, her orgasm wracking her body in all consuming waves of euphoria. There seemed no end to it as Esme never ceased her ministrations. One orgasm had barely subsided when it was as if another took over, each one streaking that fire through her countless times. At some point Esme let Frilla take air and she had barely managed to fill her lungs with air before she was grunting like a bitch in heat. It felt like an hour to Frilla, as Esme slowly brought her down, but never stopping even when it was only painful and Frilla was gritting her teeth, twitching uncontrollably.  
"Mmm, well done, pet." Esme whispered, breathing hard, finally taking her hands off her omega.  
Frilla's legs gave out the moment Esme wasn't holding her up and she slumped against the wall, quivering and whimpers coming with every exhale. Esme took Frilla by her horn and gently made her look up. She brushed Frilla's long black hair away, plastered to her thoroughly wet face.  
"Stay right there, princess. We're not done yet." Esme promised and let go.  
Frilla had no rebuttal and could only sit there and breathe as Esme went to fill the fireplace with logs, taking her time to set the fire. The alpha finished undressing and when Frilla could get her focus back, knowing what was to come next, she tried to scramble away. But there was immovable Esme, gripping her by the horns and Frilla didn't know how Esme managed to get her on the bed with all her frantic thrashing but despair consumed her when she felt the furs against her sweat soaked back.  
The fear and horror was making it hard for Frilla to move her body, even as Esme was spreading her legs open. Frilla could only watch as Esme pulled Frilla into her lap, so only her head and shoulders were on the bed. The knight had her arms tight around the tiefling's hips as she drove her tongue against Frilla's sopping slit. Esme couldn't hold herself back against the intoxicating taste of her omega and soon her entire face was buried between Frilla's thick thighs. Frilla threw her head, back arched and biting her lip hard, wanting to keep herself quiet but Esme was making that very hard for her.  
Esme was completely lost in the sauce. Only thought in her head was more more more more. She devoured Frilla's sweet nectar, lapping rabidly at Frilla's musky red cunt, soft curly black hairs tickling Esme's nose wherever she licked. She loved that Frilla didn't shave at all, concentrating her sweet, addicting scent. Esme moaned and Frilla felt it reverberating deep within her and she echoed the sound, as if it went through her body and back out.  
She was squirming again, still so sensitive from Esme's previous assault, particularly when the knight locked her lips around the tiefling's engorged clit and sucked, rubbing her tongue fervently against the hypersensitive button. No longer being choked, now Frilla could shriek, her legs quivering uncontrollably. She could feel that fire building again, deep down inside her.   
"Esme, please, please I can't!" Frilla cried, her pleading never reaching or mattering to the alpha. Somehow Frilla knew this. She had always been told the horror stories of omegas being captured by alpha's in a rut. Raped and knotted countless times, their minds destroyed and gone by the end. She knew this fate awaited her, so dreadful that as soon as it arose, she pushed it out of her head. Frilla's mind wanted to reach for anything to make this better. Maybe she deserved this, if she was an omega, maybe this was just her place. Belonging beneath an alpha, to be used at their pleasure.  
These thoughts didn't make anything better.  
Frilla's begging and pleading made no difference and she had to endure Esme's abuse for what felt like an hour. Esme was quite pleased with herself when she finally drew her head back, panting, her jaws aching. It was well worth it. She had made Frilla finish twice more and looking down at the limp tiefling in her bed was a wonderful sight. She slumped down next to Frilla, her hands immediately roaming the smaller woman's body, unable to stop touching her prize.  
"My sweet Frilla, I think I'm in love. And I haven't even fucked you." Esme smiled contentedly, peppering kisses over Frilla's heaving chest. Esme had left every inch of Frilla's red skin glistening with sweat.  
"I'll see you quartered for this." Frilla gritted out.  
"Aw hush now, won't you cum for me one more time?" Esme asked gently, but not intending it to be a choice. Hearing that, sent Frilla into a panic.  
"Oh Gods, please.." Frilla whimpered.  
Esme hushed her captive again and wrapped her into a headlock, cutting off almost all her airflow. Frilla grunted and tried to clamp her legs shut. Esme wrenched them open, holding onto one with her own muscular leg and set about making Frilla finish one more time.  
Esme flicked over Frilla's clit with newfound fervor, so much so that Frilla's body tightened all over and she arched off the bed, but only managed to choke out a few hisses and groans.  
It took a bit of effort and time, but Esme knew that, she was determined.  
Frilla spasmed like never before as she climaxed again and when Esme let her breath at just the right moment, she howled. Esme's stubbornness was rewarded as Frilla squirted, eyes rolling into the back of her head. The knight made sure to finger every iota of pain and pleasure out of her prey, reveling in those bestial sounds she could wring out.  
When it was over, Frilla was limp again, her eyes teary and glazed over as Esme snuggled against her, kissing her across the neck and shoulders, whispering to her.  
"Such a good girl, you did so well my pet." Esme murmured, kissing the point of Frilla's ear. Esme was still so hard, her cock leaking steadily and she rolled her hips against Frilla's ass.  
Esme was still talking but Frilla couldn't focus on it. Her mind was drifting away, disconnected from her body. She couldn't comprehend the abuse heaped on her so far, the trauma of it. And the fact that her mind and body were telling her it wasn't enough. That she needed more. Needed to be filled. Those thoughts felt like poison, an aphrodisiac.  
Frilla could only enjoy the disassociation for a few moments as her mind was thrust right back into her body and she realized why. Esme was on top of her, between her legs.  
"Alright, my turn." Esme huffed, trembling with the effort of not ramming herself inside instantly. Frilla as breathing so fast, tears flowing from her eyes but she couldn't find any words or even noises. Esme rubbed the head of her cock against Frilla's folds before she lined up against her hole. How long she had waited for this, she was painfully hard, her knot already beginning to swell up as she had been leaking pre steadily for a while now, so ready fill her omega's womb with her seed. She needed to be careful not to lose total control just yet.  
Frilla squeaked when she felt pressure build up, Esme was pushing into her. Frilla was still so fight, Esme had barely fingered her at all and wasn't stretched at all. Never had been. Frilla was no youngster and had begun to feel a sense of shame over her inexperience, all the other women her age had been with someone except her. She had only intended to wait for the right time but now she had no choice in the matter.  
Frilla held her breath as Esme advanced. She grit her teeth and groaned, the head wasn't even in yet and it already hurt. She was wholly inexperienced in this area but she was certain that Esme was not of average size. She let out a shudder when the head finally popped in. They both did. Esme squeezed Frilla's hips tight, the heat wrapping around her cock was exquisite and it was all she could do keep herself in check. Mostly. Frilla was still whinging, thinking she might be able to acclimate to this intense stretch and pressure when with an animalistic grunt, Esme thrust her hips once, breaching her. Esme lost control for just a moment and her hips moved on their own. She was buried almost halfway into Frilla, easily tearing through her maidenhead. Now Frilla felt the real pain, a sharp, hot and tangy pain.  
"It hurts..." Frilla panted, the walls of her pussy trying to clamp down, only making more painful when she couldn't relax, an agonizing cycle of pain and tension.  
"I don't mind." Esme said, easing in a few more inches as Frilla cried out. Esme couldn't focus enough on making it easier for Frilla, it felt too good to be finally inside her omega. She was gonna lose it. That heat was taking over her mind, urging her to rut, knot the bitch and fill her belly with pups. Esme got halfway in before pulling out. Frilla got one breath of relief in before her abuser plunged back into her core, wrenching a pained cry from her. Esme moaned, this time she managed all the way to her knot. She looked down at her work. There was some blood but not as much as Frilla made it sound like. That stretch did look painful though, she gave her that. She'd have to get used to it sooner or later, Esme thought as she bottomed out just to thrust right back into that incredible heat and pressure, still silky smooth and slippery.  
Esme's touch had been painful before, Frilla had thought but it was nothing compared to this. She was being split in half, it felt like. Esme's cock was so big inside her that it felt she might burst through her stomach if this continued. Frilla couldn't focus on anything except that searing heat and pain and pleasure as Esme leaned over her and picked up the pace. There was nowhere to escape to, the sounds of her own wails, turning into moans, Esme's heavy grunts and growls and the wet slap slap slap slap of their hips and Esme's balls against her ass. Frilla did her best to hold on to reality as Esme turned downright beastly, ramming into the poor woman with all her might. It surprised Frilla to an uncomfortable degree how quickly the pain was fading away and replaced with searing pleasure in equal amount and she couldn't escape the sounds she was making. Esme had been right. She did sound like a whore.  
Frilla didn't fight anymore, she could only lay there and scream as Esme raped her with wild abandon. It only added to her agony when Esme made her cum again. It came on so suddenly, Frilla shrieked, her body going stiff, her legs trembling. It hadn't been as powerful as the others but Frilla feared that just meant she would have to endure more of them.   
Even though Esme was finally buried deep into her prey, she couldn't stick to only that. Her mouth was on Frilla then, biting, nipping, licking, suckling on all she could get a taste off, leaving her marks, her signature wherever she went. Frilla seemed as lost as her at this point, mouth slack and almost drooling, eyes unfocused and hazy, her cunt dripping with her arousal. She wanted this, Esme knew then, needed this.  
"You like that? Huh?" Esme growled at Frilla.  
"Like my cock stretching you out? Gonna ruin you, my pet. Make that cunt mine, stretch it so wide even my fist could fit in you." Esme ranted, looking almost crazed.  
"Oh Gods, oh Gods." Frilla panted, the degenerate things Esme was telling her, in that husky voice right against her ear. Why did it go straight to her loins?  
"You're mine Frilla, mine." Esme whispered before her climax washed over her and she let out a victorious roar.  
"Oh fuck!" Frilla yelped when she felt a warm splash of seed coat her walls. It felt like it was too much immediately, she hadn't expected the pressure like that as Esme shot load after load of her seed into her. It was burning inside her, and it felt heavy.  
"Oh Gods nooo." Frilla despaired. Would she now have to bear her rapists pups? This was too much. But as she was getting used to, Esme never gave her any time to recenter as even a climax didn't deter the knight. Frilla recalled then. This was a heat. Alpha's in ruts had seemingly thrice the stamina and would easily go for hours. Frilla couldn't fathom that ordeal. Even if she was living it.  
Esme lay on top of Frilla down, their breasts pressing together, only adding to the relentless friction. The alpha had no more space for coherent thoughts, only lost in the euphoria of pumping in and out of Frilla's sopping hole, panting like a dog. On some level she understood that she wouldn't be able to knot her bitch tonight, she would have to make do with spilling inside her a few dozen times.   
Esme made good on that. Neither of them left the bed that night, both of them disgustingly sticky and wet everywhere. Esme kept it simple for tonight, only using Frilla's bruised cunt for now, plenty of fun to be had later. But right now she had to get what she could out of her system. She had no idea how many times she raped the tiefling. She took a few breaks but didn't let Frilla have any, abusing her tits out or fingering her during her own refractory period. Frilla for her part, had no short supply of pain to be heard. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, her face perpetually wet with tears and snot. Esme liked that look for her and told her as much, before she would rape her again. She hadn't kept count of how many times she had made Frilla cum either but she reckoned that the tiefling outnumbered her there. It surely spurred her efforts on.  
By the end, Frilla had passed out from sheer exhaustion and terror. Esme took her a few more times after that and she barely woke up. The tiefling's bottom half was marbled with the amount of cum splattered over her belly and legs, Esme could hardly believe the amount that flowed out of her when she pulled out.  
Esme, coming down from her high took the time enjoy the sight before her. With legs forced wide, Frilla was dry nowhere. Bruises were forming on her hips, neck, arms, thighs and tits after Esme got particularly rough with her hands. She was plastered with cum and sweat and spit and tears and Esme wouldn't have her omega any other way.  
They were going to have so much fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that was something, hope you liked it?
> 
> might write more of this, might not, we'll see
> 
> i enjoy these two a lot and id like to see frilla get turned into a cum addled cocksleeve but only my libido will tell
> 
> probably gonna be seeing more awful fetishes to, got lots of ideas cookin


End file.
